So far, every kind of stapling gun on the market is adapted for use with only one type of staple, thus causing much inconvenience in use. In particular, there are many brands of staples on sale but they are of different sizes.
The staples widely used in Canada and United States are of ARROW, SWINGLINE, SENCO, SEARS AND MONTGOMERY WARD, the sizes of which are as follows:
__________________________________________________________________________ ARROW SWINGLINE SENCO SEARS MONTGOMERY WARD __________________________________________________________________________ T 0.60 mm 0.55 mm 0.50 mm 0.55 mm 0.50 mm M 1.20 mm 1.20 mm 1.25 mm 1.30 mm 1.30 mm W 10.65 mm 13.28 mm 13.28 mm 12.40 mm 12.80 mm __________________________________________________________________________
As can be seen in the above tabulation, ARROW, SWINGLINE, SENCO, SEARS and MONTGOMERY WARD have different sizes. In this way, if there is a stapling gun which can be used with various types of staples, it is certain that the stapling gun will meet the requirements of consumers. Thus, the inventor of this invention creates a stapling gun which is designed so that it can be adapted for use with most staples widely used in Canada and United States.